the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Gala Session
Mission Briefing Salvation's offers to bolster New Yuvon in exchange for treaties suggests an understanding of how that city operates at a greater level than could be found on their computers. They know precisely what to offer and how. We suspect at least two Salvation operatives, working in concert, are learning our city's strengths and weaknesses. Why two? Because some of the information couldn't have been leaked from the same location. We have narrowed down the suspect list to around two dozen individuals and should have narrowed it down closer to our upcoming event. New Yuvon has already intended to throw a celebration for your efforts in the Lighthouse Mission, and we thought we could extend the invitation to a number of suspicious individuals from several organisations and countries to help you access the potential culprits. As spies, they're going to want to see you guys and the interactions you have with the other movers and shakers. Once you have discovered their identities, you could then either arrest them or we could monitor their activities. You guys are the experts on Salvation, so we'll leave that decision to you. We will say that though violent action should be avoided, these individuals are all of mid-rank and therefore some degree of hostility or privacy violations (i.e. picking their pockets to read documentation) could easily be managed if you were discovered. No individuals present are suspected to have any experience with Repressitol and might confuse the symptoms with regular drunkenness should they become inebriated enough. It would be best that you avoid outnumbering the other celebrants, however, therefore we recommend that you send no more than ten to a dozen individuals to the gala. Formal attire and some form of mask are required. Masks give people a false sense of anonymity. It can help them slip up. In our preliminary actions to construct a masquerade soiree to celebrate your efforts at Triway, we have also been contacted directly by Salvation for a ticket for their known agents -- Osprey -- who plan to attend for the first thirty minutes. We believe this is coincidental and that they likely wish to negotiate with you in a neutral space. Any questions? Seekers Post-Mission Briefings ((To be Filled In By Players)) * Two Salvation spies were captured. * The wallriders sold a Sentinel weapon to Karnaak -- the Synapse Gun. Salvation Agent Interrogations Insert Character Name -- Briefing ((To be Filled In By Player)) Mission Outcome Copperhead willingly gave a chunk of information when interrogated on a gamble that if he cooperated they would let him go home. After the interrogations by Dr Ekim had been completed he approached Captain Circuit Williams to ask what they should do with the captured agents. Circuit believing they had acquired all useful information and having uprooted them from their cover decided that letting them go was an option. Ekim ran an experiment disconnecting the neural chip from the two agents to see if their desire to return home was still present. When they still requested to be sent back to Salvation, Circuit took a risk in contacting Elsie to organize a return of the prisoners, hoping to set a precedent for future that captured Seekers would be returned. Circuit flew a fast transport out to meet them and remained in the cockpit ready to leave quickly in event of a betrayal by Salvation. Others escorted the prisoners out and handed them over to waiting Salvation agents that allowed Circuit and those with him to leave again without incident. The Seekers were also informed of the Sentinel pylon in New Yuvon's mobile phone tower set-up as well as the four Sentinel batteries each capable of holding 1 power unit each.Category:Session